bacchikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Masaru Nakahara
Masaru Nakahara 'is one of the main characters in ''Bacchikoi ''and in the expansion, ''Bacchikoi Expansion Pack. Masaru's first canonical sex scene is with Ichiru. Background Unlike everyone else, Masaru has a more tragic backstory since it involves him losing his mother at a young age. Seeing how he loved her so much, Masaru would occasionally play the piano in her honor since his mother played it as well as teaching him. Aside from his mother, he has his father and younger brother of whom he loves. However, his father is known as an alcoholic so Masaru would hurry back home to take care of his young brother, Sohma Nakahara to avoid any potential verbal arguments or fights. Masaru attends Yakyusha Academy as a student and is apart of the Yakyusha Baseball Club and is in the position of being the captain. He is also part of the Music Club. Appearance Masaru is a tall young man with slightly tan skin, and muscular body, with green eyes and brown hair spiked with a few strands falling on his forehead. He has little pubic hair. At school, he uses the official uniform of the Yakyusha Academy. In the camp he wore a red long-sleeved shirt with the name "Smile, pants, a black sweatshirt with a blue plaid coat tied at the waist, slippers, a cap, and an armband. Out of school, Masaru uses a green shirt under white, blue-gray pants with a belt, brown loafers, and a bracelet and black boxer briefs as an intimate piece. As captain, costumes traditional baseball clothes with safety equipment with jockstrap underwear underneath. Personality and traits Aside from being the most muscular and, by far, the most well-endowed guy on the team, Masaru has a very caring person and is willing to stand up for anyone that gets treated unfairly. One of those individuals namely happens to be Toshu Kanada since he would usually get bullied by their coach, Genji Tadano. Despite his caring personality, Masaru is notorious for his poor grades and seems to have difficulties in learning new material aside from baseball. Considering that he gets lost rather easily, he has no sense of direction. History Day 1 WIP. Day 110 (Day of the Tournament) Masaru and his team huddle up and exchange some positive vibes about winning the tournament. '''At this point in the game, the choices the player has done throughout the game will affect the outcome of the tournament. Toshu and his team will either win or lose from this point and possibly certain events will occur. 'Losing Outcomes:' * As the tournament goes on, the Yakyusha team is not off to a good start and as time went on Masaru ends up injuring his hand. As soon as Genji calls off the tournament, Masaru feels guilty about letting the team down and blames only himself. When his coach wanted Ichiru to call a medic for him, Masaru declines and walks away. '''If the player chooses to pursue Masaru then Toshu will follow him up to the lockers where he still feeling down. '''It was discovered that Masaru did greatly injury his hand considering that he has a broken wrist. Masaru then confesses that he let his own mother down as well because he sold his piano to the music club considering that he no longer has to will to play it since he was kicked out of the club. Trivia Outfit Gallery Masaru School Compassion.jpg|School Uniform Outfit Masaru Baseball Glad.jpg|Baseball Uniform Outfit Masaru Towel Glad.jpg|With A Towel Masaru Naked Skeptical Blush.jpg|Birthday Suit 849.png|Masaru jockstrap underwear 944.png|With His Favorite Underpants Gallery Day24 Manhood.jpg BacchikoiGamePoster.jpg 001371280x720x8BPP.jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (5).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (6).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (14).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (11).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (13).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (12).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (16)-2.jpg 033 0401.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male